Guides/Game
Written by Dezment & Twobearhighfiving '' 'If you have any questions or think of something to add feel free to message me on here or on Reddit or join us on Discord. ' Hero Stats and Skills '''Base stats * Atk - Physical attack. Is reduced by Def. * Matk - Magical attack. Is reduced by Mdef. * Acc - Accuracy, determines chance to hit the enemy. See Below * Crit - Chance (in %) to score a critical hit. See Below * Cdmg - Critical damage. Increases Critical damage additively. 20% equals 2.2x damage. * Hp - Hit points, amount of Health. * Def - Physical defense, reduces incoming Atk damage. * Mdef - Magical defense, reduces incoming Matk damage. * Eva - Evasion. Used by enemies to evade hits. See Accuracy * Ap - Ability points. Used to cast Skills. See Below * Str - Strength increases Atk. * Int - Intellect increases Matk. * Dex - Dexterity increases Acc. * Str\Int\Dex scaling you can find on each Heroes' page: here. 'Percent stats' * Atk %, Matk %, Acc %, Def %, Mdef %, Hp % Xp % and Cdmg % all stack additively. Including a Hero Passive modifier like Might\Intellect. For example, Might Passive + 2 Radiant Prefixes gives 1.3x Atk bonus. A Hero with 20% Cdmg and 15% Cdmg would deal 2.35x Critical damage. 'PLv Potions' * A non-Prestiged Hero can have 8 Enchantment Potions, Prestige 1 can have 12 and Prestige 2 can have 16. * Prestiging removes all Enchantments. Reclassing does not. * Regardless of a Hero's level when given the potion you will gain full benefits. ** For example, a level 50 Hero given a .1 Plv potion will gain 5 points worth. A level 40 Hero will gain 4 points, etc. ** Plv Potions give more stats than +X Potions. 'Skills' * At level 10 a Hero gains 5 Ap and unlocks Skills. * Every 2 levels afterward they gain an additional Ability point. * Heroes level 40 and higher have 20 Ap, which is the cap. ** Wisdom Passive, unique to Mages, Clerics, Dark Knight, and Bards raises Ap cap by 2 for a total of 22. ** 2 Prefixes: Savvy and Master's, add 1 and 2 Ap respectively. * Each Hero has 7 unique Skills, unlocked at levels 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, and 51. * Skills that deal direct damage can Crit and miss. * True Damage cannot Crit. * Mana Shield, Lesser Heal, and Greater Heal cannot Crit. ** Heals prevent damage AFTER the fight ends. Heals won't overheal your Hero, so you cannot heal more than the amount of HP a Hero had going into the fight. ** Mana Shield now only reduces incoming Magical damage by 60%. It no longer blocks damage. * Differently named buffs can stack. For example: ** Enrage and Vicious Strike gives 1.5 + 1.25 = 1.75x damage modifier. *** For example with 500 Atk using both Skills would boost Hero to 875 Atk. 875/500 = 1.75x. *** With 500 base Atk, Might passive and Radiant prefix Hero will have 1.95x modifier (all modifiers stacks additively) 'Mage skills' * Silence cannot miss. * Silence will not negate enemy Shields. * Mana shield cannot Crit. 'Berserker skills:' * Critical Eye Passive is now fixed and only gives 5%. 'Warrior skills:' * Block will only reduce Physical incoming damage to 0, the magical damage is unchanged. ** Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. 'Paladin skills:' * Shield will only reduce Magical incoming damage to 0, the physical damage is unchanged. ** Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. 'Rogue and Assassin skills:' * Evade will reduce all incoming damage to 0. ** Any debuffs applied by the Attack will still be applied to the Hero. Basic Combat Mechanics 'THE DAMAGE FORMULA' Damage = \frac{ 100 } {100 + Enemy~Defense}\times (Hero~Attack \times Skill~Modifier) For example, if a Hero has 50 Atk & Matk and an enemy has 50 Def and Mdef, using a Basic Attack 100/(100 + 50) = .67. The Hero will be doing 67% of his total attack damage, which in this case is 33 Atk and 33 Matk damage. * Physical and Magical damage is calculated separately and then added together. * Atk is used with Def, and Matk is used with Mdef. 'ACCURACY / HIT CHANCE' Hit~chance = \frac{ 200 \times Acc } {Acc + Eva} For example, if your Hero has 50 Acc and the enemy has 75 Eva, you will have an 80% chance to hit. You currently need 200 Acc for 100% hit on all Enemies in the game, however, with 160 Acc you have only 11% chance to miss. 'Attack Order' Knowing who attacks first is crucial when planning Skill order. Your Heroes will always attack first unless fighting one of the Weekly Bosses They attack first. Order Follows this pattern: 'Skill order' * Skill 1 = Turn 1 * Skill 2 = Turn 2 * Skill 3 = Turn 3 * Skill 4 = Turn 4 * Skill 5 = Turn 5 If the fight doesn't end after the 5th turn it will repeat the same actions starting at Skill 1. If the Fight doesn't end after 200 Turns, it will auto-complete and result in a failure with all of your Heroes dead. 'Enemy Damage' When an enemy attacks, if the target for the attack is not specified the damage is split between the front row. If a monster's attack is to deal 1.8x Atk, with 2 heroes in front both will take 0.9x Atk, 3 heroes will take 0.6x Atk each. 3 examples of specified damage are: * Are's "Savage Charge" skill Deal 2.5x Atk to the Center Hero. * Antares' "Deadly Venom" Deal .7x Matk to the Back Row for 3 Turns (Back row Heroes take 0.7x Matk ea). * Dragon Whelp's "Flame Breath" Deal 1x Atk & 1x Matk (AOE) - (Area of Effect, all Heroes take 1x Atk & 1x Matk damage). 'AOE Damage' When an enemy uses an Area of Effect attack it follows this pattern: 'DOT Damage' When an enemy uses a Damage Over Time attack it follows this pattern: 'True Damage' True Damage is a unique Skill of Assassins, Rogues, Dark Knight, Night Beast, Night Stalker and Fatalis. True damage deals both damage that is not dependent on enemy defenses. 'Heroes' The 3 Hero True Damage Skills, Cheap Shot, Puncture, and Twilight Strike deal only what the description says. For example, Cheap Shot II deals a flat 1.3x Atk as damage without calculating for Def. 'Enemy' Night Beast & Night Stalker: Swift Strike * Deal 1x Atk as True Dmg . ** Deals 75 Atk and 75 Matk regardless of defense values. (Cannot be blocked) Fatalis: Dark Flame * Deal .5x True Dmg & Def ↓50% (AOE). ** Deals a .5x Atk and a .5x Matk Basic Attack + 0.5x Matk as True Dmg. (AOE) Fatalis: Devour * Deal 3x True Dmg to the Center Hero. ** Deals a 3x Atk and a 3x Matk Basic Attack. Basic Game Mechanics 'LUCK' Luck increases the chance for increased quantities of items to drop from quests. Luck value is equal to a direct percentage increase. For slots 1 and 2, Luck increases the number of materials dropped. Every 10 Luck give +1 guaranteed item drop, up to 5 materials cap. (Slots 1 and 2 only) For slots 3 and 4 Luck decreases the chance to get nothing (so increases the chance to receive a drop from this Slot). Slots 3 and 4 the cap depends on the Quest. See each Quest page for the cap. 'CRITICAL HITS' Critical hits deal 2x Damage. Skills that deal direct damage can Crit. The Critical Strike Passive can increase damage by 10% (2.2x Dmg). Stab and Stab II Skills increase damage by 50% (2.5x Dmg). These two do not stack, so a critical hit with the Stab Skill will deal 2.5x Dmg. With the Poem of Focus skill Heroes deal 5x Crit damage. (5.2x with Critical strike passive). Assassin's skill Stab still deals 2.5x (3.0x for Stab II) next Turn. (Also adds the effect to Enemy) All weapons have an invisible Crit stat of 1 except daggers/knives which have 5. * True Damage cannot Crit. ** The Basic Attack component of True Damage can Crit. * Mana Shield, Lesser Heal, and Greater Heal cannot Crit. 'Speed Bonus' Quest timers have been given a flat time to finish and these can be reduced down to 50% of its total time. There are 3 factors that reduce quest time. Group Effectiveness: How many Turns it takes to finish the Fight. Stat Speed: gained through gear prefixes, it reduces the quest time by a % which is based on the stat. 1 Speed = -1% quest time. Speed Boost: You can buy the recipe in the store. There are 3 variations of it, 10%, 20%, and 50% All these 3 factors added up CANT reduce the Quest time over 50%. Timer = Origonal~Time \times \frac {1 - Speed} {100} So 50% Speed gives you x a 0.5 modifier. The more turns it takes to finish a quest means a lower grade and higher Quest timer. 'Quest Timer' For example. Take the base time. Multiply it by Grade Variable. (S - 0.75, A - 0.9, B = 1, C = 1.1, D = 1.25) For each action add +5 seconds. For each turn passed add another 5 seconds. Reduce final value if your heroes have Speed stat. Time = time x (1 - speed) Example Moss Golem: 12 sec base time. With S grade you got 9. Add 10 for 1 turn and 1 action (if your hero one-shot mob) Final time 19. With 8% speed 19 x 0.92 = ~ 17 'Prefix' This section is transcluded from Prefix. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Weapons and Armor in the game have a chance for rolling a Prefix when crafting or buying. Increasing or adding a Prefix to a weapon also increases the Rarity of the item. If your Crafter is at least 10 levels higher than the item you are crafting, there is a higher chance for Prefix to roll when crafting. Once you have unlocked the Enchanter you can use them to try and add or reroll Prefix. It is easier to reroll a Prefix than to try and add one to an item. 'Suffix' This section is transcluded from Suffix. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Weapons and Armor in the game have a chance for rolling a Suffix when crafting or buying. A higher Suffix increases an items stats and selling value. Suffixes range from none to +12. Increasing or adding a Suffix to a weapon also increases the Rarity of the item. If your Crafter is at least 10 levels higher than the item you are crafting, there is a very high chance for Suffixes to roll when crafting. Once you have unlocked the Enchanter you can use them to try and increase Suffix by 1. Doing so also has a chance to critically fail and remove the Suffix from the item being enchanted. 'Heroes' There are 4 types of Heroes: Tanks, Damage Dealers, Healers, and Support. 'Tanks' There are two types of tanks, traditional and non-traditional. Traditional tanks are designed to absorb damage. They gain increased bonuses from Def and Mdef and have increased health. They include Warriors and Paladins. Non Traditional Tanks are designed to negate damage rather than take it. They include Rogues and Assassins. This is accomplished through the skill Evade: * Evade negates both Atk and Matk damage, however, it does not negate any debuffs from the attack. 'Damage Dealers' There are 3 types of Damages, Physical, Magical, and True Damage. Physical Damage benefits from Str bonuses and results in high Atk damage. The primary physical fighter is the Berserker. Magical damage benefits from INT bonuses and results in high Matk damage. The primary magical fighter is the Mage. True damage deals damage that is not dependant on Def and Mdef values. The three True damage fighters are the Assassin, Rogue and Dark Knight. The Dark Knight is also a hybrid physical-magical damage dealer. They gain an equal bonus to Str and Int. 'Healers' There are 3 Heroes who can heal, Cleric, Paladin, and Bard. The Paladin can deal damage and heal themselves in the process. The Cleric has 2 healing skills, one for the whole team and one for the Hero in front of them. They also have a Skill that can Revive a fallen Hero. The Bard can heal the Party only when they take damage. It is not possible to heal more than the amount of Hp a Hero had at the start of the battle. 'Support' There is only 1 support Hero currently available the Bard. The Bard can buff the Atk and Def of the team, along with increasing Crit damage and other various boosts. 'Unlocks' 'Crafters' '''''There are 2 Crafters that can be unlocked. 'Jeweler' This section is transcluded from Jeweler. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. Unlocked after any of your default Crafters (Blacksmith, Armorsmith, Woodworker, Clothworker, or Alchemist) is leveled to 15, they cost 15,000 coins to unlock. This crafter turns Crystals into Gems and creates jewelry such as earrings, necklaces, medallions, and trinkets. 'Enchanter' This section is transcluded from Enchanter. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. The Enchanter is a Crafter who is unlocked after purchasing the Jeweler and leveling any crafter to 25, they cost 60,000 coins to unlock. They turn Gems into Runes and use Crystals, Gems, and Runes to modify the stats of weapons, armor, and trinkets. Don't unlock till the very end, after getting 10 Heroes to level 50 P1 and stock up on all Crystals and Runes. This is a massive money sink ~750k coins needed to raise to level 50. Gear Enhancement There is no reachable limit on how many times you can re-enchant gear. The only limit is you providing the materials and coin. For example, you can re-enchant the same item over 30,000 times, provided you can afford the materials and costs. Successfully Enchanting for Suffix or Prefix will also re-roll the items Stats. Improve Stats Re-rolls current item stats of weapons, armor, and trinkets using Crystals. This can also be used to improve item's Grade. The item will first go to a lower Grade before advancing higher. The first re-roll will cost 1 Tier appropriate Crystal and coins. Xp The amount of Xp awarded for re-rolling stats is: Xp = Item~Level \times5 Gold cost The amount of Gold it costs to re-roll stats is: Gold = (Item~Level \times20) + (Enchant~Attempt \times20) Pattern * With a B'' grade item it might follow this pattern of Grades: ''B -> C -> C-> B -> B -> B -> A -> A -> A -> S. ** See below for formula. * The Crystal cost pattern follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. Every additional attempt will cost 9 Crystals. Prefix Enchant Re-roll or attempt to add a Prefix to weapons, armor, and trinkets using Gems. A success will also re-roll the items stats. The first attempt will cost 1 Tier appropriate Gem and have a varied success rate. After every attempt regardless of the result, the % chance of failure increases by 5%. Xp The amount of Xp awarded for rolling for Prefix is: Xp = Item~Level \times10 Formula Prefix~Chance =(2 \times (Enchanter~Level - Item~Level) ) + (Grade \times 2) If an Item has a Prefix add an extra 15 if none add 0. In order to Enchant a certain Prefix The following equation must equal the Prefixes required level from the table above. EnchaterLvlReq=(EnchanterLevel)+5+(Grade\times2) Gold cost The amount of Gold for rolling for Prefix is: Without Prefix Gold = (Item~Level \times40) With Prefix Gold = \max\{~(Item~Level \times40) - (Prefix~Min~Level \times10)~\}, \{~(Item~Level \times20)~\} Pattern The pattern of Gem cost follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. Suffix Enchant Attempt to add or increase an Item's Suffix for weapons, armor using Runes. A success will also re-roll the items stats. The first attempt will cost 1 Tier appropriate Rune and have an 80% success rate. After every attempt regardless of the result, the % chance of failure increases by 5%. The more an item is enchanted for Suffix, the chance to lose Suffix increases. If this option is rolled the item will revert to +0 from whatever Suffix it was. Xp The amount of Xp awarded for rolling for Suffix is: Xp = Item~Level \times10 Gold cost The amount of Gold for rolling for Prefix is: Without Suffix Gold = (Item~Level \times60) With Suffix Gold = (Item~Level \times60) + (SuffixminLevel \times20) Pattern The pattern of Rune cost follows: 1 -> 2 -> 2 -> 3 -> 4 -> 6 -> 9. 'Heroes' There are 2 hidden Heroes that can be unlocked and 1 that is unlocked through DLC. * Paladin - Unlocked when you have both a level 30 Warrior and level 15 Cleric in your roster. * Dark Knight - Unlocked when you have both a level 30 Mage and level 15 Berserker in your roster. * Bard - Unlocked after purchasing Merchant: The Frozen Tome. 'Inventory, Sell Slots and Customers' 'Inventory' You start with 16 Slots and can purchase 80 more for a total of 96 Slots. It costs 537,400 coins to purchase every Inventory Slot. With In App Purchases you can purchase an additional 64 Slots. This brings the total number of Inventory Slots to 160. After purchasing the Frozen Tome expansion you are given an additional 16 Inventory Slots for free. Another 16 Slots are then available for purchase. This brings the total number of Inventory Slots to 192. 'Selling Slots' You start with 4 Slots and can purchase 8 more for a total of 12 Slots. It costs 12750 coins to purchase every Selling Slot. 'Customers' After unlocking the 2nd Hero, Customers appear. The number of customers available is equal to the number of heroes unlocked + 2 (Max of 12 Customers). 'DLC' 'Merchant: The Frozen Tome' The first DLC expansion costs $2.99 USD and includes the following: * A new Hero class: Bard. * A new Prestige level. * Each Hero unlocks a new Skill at level 51. * Crafter, Customer and Hero level cap raised to 60. * A new Region (level 51- 60) added. * New Weapons, Armor, Trinkets and Potions! * A new Rarity level (Relic.) * Rare versions of the new monsters. * 2x Speed and 2x Xp events added to the game's rotating events. * 2 more Hero Slots added. * 16 free Inventory slots (16 more can be purchased for 32 total.) * Tons of bug fixes! (Ap works now.) Interface The Home Screen has eight interactable buttons and 1 interactable area. Only 7 buttons are available by default. The Store (2) is unlocked after purchasing the second Hero. If you have previously purchased anything from the Store and have switched devices, there is now a Restore Purchases" option under ''Settings. (3) 'Main Menu' * 1 - Theme. Customize Merchant Skin and Shop Theme. * 2 - Store. Open the Store or redeem a Reward Token. * 3 - Options. Change the game settings and other features. * 4 - Social. Social Media links. * 5 - Total amount of Gold. * 6 - Notifications. * 7 - Crafters. Opens Crafter menu. * 8 - Stock. Opens Inventory menu. * 9 - Shop. Opens Selling menu. * 10 - Hero. Opens Hero menu. 'Crafters' There are 3 options found under this menu. Clicking the Crafters' icon (left) shows available recipes. Clicking the arrow (right) shows Items you can craft with available resources. File:Screenshot_20170831-154815.png|Recipes you have unlocked File:Screenshot_20170831-154805.png|Items you can craft with available resources 'Stock' ''This section is transcluded from Stock. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. All Items your Heroes collect and Crafters craft are displayed here. You start with 16 Slots and can purchase 80 more for a total of 96 Slots. It costs 537,400 coins to purchase every Inventory Slot. With In App Purchases you can purchase an additional 64 Slots for $0.99 USD for 16 at a time. This brings the total number of Inventory Slots to 160. You are given two of each Tier 1 base Material to start the game. After purchasing the Frozen Tome expansion you are given an additional 16 Inventory Slots for free. Another 16 Slots are then available for purchase. It costs 440000 coins to purchase every additional Inventory Slot. This brings the total number of Inventory Slots to 192. Items are sorted, by default, by ID and displayed Potions first followed by Equipment and finally Materials. You can now sort the Inventory by Type, Value, Level, or Rarity. There is no reachable limit to how high a stack of items can go. Pressing and holding a stack will display the number of Materials of each Grade. 'Shop' This section is transcluded from Shop. To change it, please edit the transcluded page. You start with 4 Slots and can purchase 8 more for a total of 12 Slots. It costs 12,750 coins to purchase every Selling Slot. When an Item has sold the icon will change to an envelope with an exclamation point. To cancel a sale press and hold on the item. At the bottom are four Slots for visiting Customers. There can be more than four at a time but only four will be displayed at a time. 'Hero' * 1 - Share. Generates a screenshot to showcase Gear. (See directly Below) * 2 - Hero options. ** Change Hero Class *** It won't affect gear, level, or enchantments. Remember to manually reset your enchants and apply those corresponding to the Class change if needed. It will cost 2000 gold X # of Heroes owned each. You must meet the requirements for the unlocking the Hero you are trying to change too. This will also change the name back to default. ** Reset Enchants. *** This will delete all of your enchantments. ** Change Name *** Currently name cannot be picked it is generated from a list. It also cannot be changed back without reclassing. * 3 - Prestige/Ascend Hero. ** Upon reaching level 40 you can Prestige your hero, taking it back to level 1 and resetting their enchants. This hero will now get 50% more stats per level and increase their Stat scaling. The XP to level up increases. It cost 10000 gold. It is possible to Ascend while on a Quest. This will not affect the Quest outcome, and your Hero will only come out at level 2 regardless of XP gained. ** After Prestiging and reaching level 50 a Hero can Prestige again. This costs 50000 gold. This requires the Frozen Tome expansion. * 4 - Skills. Available after level 10. This button is disabled while on a Quest. * 5 - Potions. Healing, Boost, and Enchantments Potions can be applied by clicking here. This button is disabled while on a Quest. 'Best In Slot' 'Warrior' Warrior Best in Slot 'Rogue' Rogue Best in Slot 'Mage' Mage Best in Slot 'Berserker' Berserker Best in Slot 'Assassin' Assassin Best in Slot 'Cleric' Cleric Best in Slot 'Paladin' Paladin Best in Slot 'Dark knight' Dark Knight Best in Slot 'Bard' Bard Best in Slot 'Money Making Guide' Coming Soon 'FAQ' Don't know where to put these in yet. 'Crafting' # Material Grade effects crafted Grade. ## clamp(round(1 + (crafter~level - item~level) / 4, 2), 1, 4.5) + sum(mat~grade + 0.25) / mat count ## Divide by 2 ## Round ## If you get 5 it is S rank # Enchantments, Prefix, and Suffix do not carry over when using a piece of equipment as a Material. 'Early Quests' # A Prestige 1 Hero can undergo Quests 2 levels earlier than a non-Prestiged Hero. # A Prestige 2 Hero can undergo Quests 2 levels earlier than a Prestige 1 Hero and 4 levels earlier than a non-Prestiged Hero. Category:Guides